Ohana
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Chapters 1 through 6 are basically a replay of the finale with a couple of my own twists. But everything after that is completely my own wishful thinking. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Danny opened the door Friday morning and saw a man standing in a suit on their front doorstep "Can I help you?"

"Yes sir. Are you Daniel McGarrett-Williams?" The man asked looking at Danny then past him to Steve who was sitting on the couch.

"Yes" Danny had a sinking feeling in his gut and it was only confirmed when the man handed him a folder and left. Danny opened it and looked at it, the words searing into his brain.

"Petition to change custody agreement"

He felt rage bubble up inside of him and he threw the papers on the floor, slamming the door "Danny? Baby what's wrong?" Steve was up at his side in an instance.

"Rachel! What the fuck is her problem?" Danny yelled "She doesn't deserve Grace!"

Steve bent down and picked up the papers, he looked at them and immediately dropped them "We'll fight this Danny. I promise you. We will fight this every step of the way. She won't get Grace"

"No! I don't know what I did this time but I'm going to find out" Danny ripped himself from Steve's arms, grabbed his keys, and the papers and ran outside. He didn't even wait for Steve, just jumped in his car and floored it to Rachel's.

Danny arrived and all but punched in the security code, storming up to the door, he began banging on it "Rachel! Open this god damn door! You are not taking my baby girl away from me!" He saw her coming down the stairs and tampered down on the rage that was threatening to boil over inside of him.

"What do you want Daniel?" Rachel asked, stepping outside and shutting the door again.

"You know good and fucking well what I'm here for!" Danny threw the papers at her feet "What did I do this time? Huh? What could I have done that's so horrible that you want to take away the only good thing besides Steve in my life?"

"Stan got a job in Las Vegas and that's where we are moving" Rachel said in her snooty British accent "I'm filing for Grace to come with us"

"No! You are not taking her away from me again! I moved half way across the world from my home to be with her because of Stan! I'm finally home here with Steve and you aren't taking that away from me too!" Danny yelled "I am going to fight this. You will lose and you will never see Grace again!" He stormed down the driveway to his car and went back home, ignoring all traffic laws as he went.

Danny pulled in the driveway and flexed his hands, letting the blood flow through them again. He had been gripping the steering wheel so hard his whole hand had turned white and it took all his willpower not to punch anything and everything he saw.

He made it just inside the door before he collapsed on the floor, crying and shaking. A couple minutes later he felt warmth beside him and strong arms wrap around him. Steve didn't say anything, he didn't need too. Danny knew he loved him, and comforting him now was all he needed, so Steve just sat with him on the cold hardwood floor, holding him close and tight. They would figure this out, Rachel wasn't going to take Grace away, because that means Danny would leave and that would kill Steve.

Steve's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, it was HPD, he answered it "Not a good ti-" He was cut off as the voice on the other end said that Chief Fryer was dead "We're on our way"

Danny turned to look at Steve "What happened?"

"Chief Fryers dead. Shot in a back alley after responding to a bogus dispatch call" Steve replied "We have to go babe come on" Steve pulled him up and they got in the car and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Danny arrived at HQ and Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Joe standing in his office.

"I'll be right back" Steve said, his tone grim and cold. He stormed into his office "What the hell are you doing here Joe?"

"Came to see for myself" Joe replied calmly standing in front of Steve.

Steve didn't know what he was talking about "See what?"

"Wo Fat. Word was you put the head of a terrorist cell behind bars and I wanted to see if the rumors were true" Joe said and watched as Steve became suspicious.

"How would you know that? I made damn sure no one talked about it and I certainly made sure no one knew where I was. So why don't you tell me Joe? How do you know what I'm doing and where I was? How did you always stay one step ahead of me?" Steve demanded, stepping closer to  
his mentors face.

"I trained you, son" was all Joe said "and as for Shelbourne, I just kept moving them from safe house to safe house. Matter of fact, thats why I'm here. You're getting close enough to find out so I'm going to take you to them"

"I don't need your help Joe and I can sure as hell find Shelbourne on my own" Steve said turning around opening the door to leave.

"Not if you keep searching on the east coast, you won't" Joe said as Steve walked out and then turned around.

Steve turned around and glared at him. What could he have to lose that he hadn't already lost? Danny. The answer popped into his head immediately. If he left again, he didn't know if Danny would take him back this time, but he had to do this "Fine, but we go on my terms and when I want too. Not a second sooner, not a second later"

Joe stared at Steve for a long time before finally saying "Fine"

"Until then your staying with me, because I'm not losing you and my only link to Shelbourne" Steve said and walked out into the bullpen where the team was waiting.

"You guys ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Ready" They all replied and followed him out.

"Max is already there along with HPD" Chin said as he walked behind Steve.

"Good, I want who did this" Steve said over the hood of the car as he and walked around the Camaro to get in. The silence in the car seemed to stretch on forever until Danny broke it.

"Steve you ok?" Danny asked casting him a worried glance.

"Joe wants to take me to meet Shelbourne" Steve said, not looking at Danny "He wants me to go back to Japan with him"

"Go" was all Danny said. He laid his hand on Steve's arm "Go. It's ok. I know this is important to you, and your important to me. I'll be fine until you get back. And this time I actually know where you are and if you'll be ok, so go" Steve didn't say anything, just looked into Danny's eyes. He saw love and affection but also pain.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this" Steve whispered, the look in Danny's eyes was killing him.

"I know you do babe. I know you do" Danny said and grabbed his hand squeezing it tight.

They arrived on scene and walked to where Max was kneeling over the body. Fryer was in the ground in a pool of blood, 3 shots to his chest.

"Well Max?" Steve asked as they walked up and knelt down beside him.

"3 shots to the chest, 2 close range and one from a distance. My guess is Fryer tried to shoot back and when  
he did, the attacker came up close and stood over him and shot him twice" Max said in his short, clipped speech.

"It was personal then" Danny said and moved to the side, standing up "You don't get this close and shoot them two more times if it wasn't"

Steve nodded and stood up, looking down the alley. He saw a body laying on the ground and ran up to it, it was a dummy, with a goodbye sign pinned to the chest "This is what Fryer was looking at. He was called here by the fake dispatch, then when he saw this it was too late, the person shot him and then ran up and shot him again. Look, a casing" Steve leaned over ad picked up a silver casing. He walked back down the alley and handed it to Chin, who put it in an evidence bag.

Max was just getting ready to put the body on the gurney when he saw blood drops on the ground. He stood up and saw more and began following the trail. He made it to the end of the alley when he saw a crumpled form laying beside a dumpster "Hey guys! Down here I-" A loud gunshot rang out and Max fell to the ground.

"Max!" Steve yelled running down the alley and pulling his weapon. He saw a person in black bust down a door and start running "Danny over here!" He and Danny took off in pursuit as Joe saw to Max.

Steve and Danny rounded a corner just in time to see her jump in an HPD car and speed off trying to get out of the parking garage. They ran back to the Camaro and floored it after them, with Chin and Kono right behind them.

"This is Detective Williams. We are in pursuit of a suspect fleeing in an HPD vehicle, we need GPS on that vehicle now!" Danny gave them the license plate number sliding to the side as Steve turned a corner, screeching tires and swerving.

They were swerving in and out of traffic, keeping up with the car but not able to get in front of it, when Danny saw where it was headed "They are driving straight into HPD's garage"

He and Steve exchanged confused looks before they drove into the garage, and jumped out with Chin and Kono searching for their suspect

"Great! I think they are in the white one" Danny said sarcastically as they began searching every car in the garage.

Chin heard a door slam and yelled "Stairwell!" They all piled in and up to the main office of HPD.

Steve ran in and jumped on top of a desk yelling "Chief Fryer is dead! He was shot in an alley responding to a call. We pursued the suspect here and they are somewhere in this building. Lock it down!"


	3. Chapter 3

HPD became a flurry of activity as people raced to lock all the exits and bring everyone up from the lower levels.

"Steve I got them! In the basement!" Danny yelled looking at the security cameras.

"Lets go!" He yelled and ran downstairs "Everyone take a room. Find them!"

They all split up and he ran down a hallway passing people as they rushed to get upstairs. He saw a woman kneeling on the ground "Are you ok?" he asked looking her over.

"Yeah " she was breathing hard "He body checked me as he ran into that room"

"Ok ok. Can you walk?" he asked and she nodded "Ok get out of here go!" He watched her walk down the hall and walked into the room. He searched it but came up with nothing. Then checked with everyone else who also had nothing.

"Max, hang in there. It's going to be ok. It's just a flesh wound" Joe said as the ambulance drove them to the hospital. He saw Max struggling with the the oxygen mask and moved it for him "What is it son?" he could barely hear him and leaned down to hear his whisper. Joe leaned back and looked at Max "Are you sure?"

Max just nodded and Joe replaced the mask. He dialed Steve "Steve! Max said the shooter was a woman."

"A woman are you sure?" Steve said, maybe max was hallucinating.

"Yeah a woman. Dark hair, in her 30s" Joe gave the description Max had whispered "I gotta go. They are taking Max into surgery"

"Ok go" Steve said and hung up. He turned to his team and gave them the description then it hit him "Son of a bitch!"

They all gave him confused looks and Kono asked "What is it boss?"

"I saw her. Son of a bitch, I saw her!" Steve yelled and punched the wall "She was sitting right fucking here, I thought she was a civilian"

"This look familiar?" Kono asked lifting up a coat from a nearby trash can.

"That's the jacket she was wearing in the video" Danny said "Shit, now she could be anywhere"

"Not anywhere! She's in here!" Steve yelled. He found a door with the lock shot off and they walked in, checking the room.

Danny smelled something, it smelled like gas "You guys smell that?"

"Yeah" Steve said and rounded a corner. He saw a pipe that had been busted and was now releasing gas in the building "Get out! Go! Run! Get out and get everyone out now!"

They ran upstairs, yelling as they went, pushing people ahead of them trying to get everyone out before the building blew. They all ran out the door and into the street as the building blew, sending Chin head first into a car, Steve flew over a car and landed on the ground knocking the air out of him. Kono and Danny were thrown through the air and landed on the ground, Danny hit his head hard and Kono landed beside him, winded but ok.

Steve got up slowly, wincing at the soreness in his chest, probably a coupled of bruised ribs and looked around frantically "Danny!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny! Can you hear me? Babe? Please wake up!" Steve yelled as he cradled Danny's head in his lap.

Danny's head was throbbing and hurt like a bitch and on top of that Steve was yelling "What's wrong with you? Stop yelling" Danny mumbled, glaring at Steve through his hazy eyes.

"Oh my god Danny" Steve sighed and squeezed Danny close "You were knocked out from the explosion"

"Ok ok stop squeezing me you giant ape" Danny said, hoisting himself up, and swaying a little when his head protested "We have to get this woman. How's Chin and Kono?"

"Kono's good, she's helping with the injured and Chin got a pretty good bump on his head from being slammed into the car and a couple of cracked ribs" Steve said, standing and pulling Danny the rest of the way up, supporting him. Steve's phone rang and it was from Joe, so Steve answered it "Joe! How's Max?"

"He's fine. The doctors said he's going to make it. Max just told me that there was a blood trail he was following when he was shot. He thinks the woman was injured by Fryer" Joe said, relaying the information Max had given him.

"Got it" Steve hung up and turned to Danny "Our women's injured. We need to find out if she went somewhere to get it fixed"

"Kono!" Steve yelled for her and she came running over "Our women's injured. Find any place where she could go to get it seen too"

"Wait, wait" Danny said before Kono ran off "No she knows any medical place is required by law to report a gunshot. She won't go anywhere where they will report it"

"I got it. There's a local vet clinic on Hailana Blvd" Kono said pulling it up on her iPad.

"Thats where she's at! Let's go! Call Chin tell him to meet us there" Steve yelled as they ran for the car and floored it to the clinic.

They hovered just behind a car, deciding on a formation when shots riddled the car.

"Danny! Cover fire!" Steve yelled, and motioned for Chin to follow  
him. Danny jumped up shooting through the window of the vet clinic and allowing Steve and Chin enough time to run for another car. Steve covered for Danny and Kono as they ran towards them. The proceeded towards the door and Chin shot it open. They filed in everyone watching each others backs, when they found the dead assistant on the floor.

"She's dead" Danny said as he checked for a pulse.

"Chin look out!" Steve pulled Chin behind him covering him with his back and lurching forward when 3 bullets slammed into his back and he went down.

"Steve!" Danny opened fire and the woman ducked just in time to miss the hail of bullets. Danny knelt down beside him and turned him over, crying in relief when Steve opened his eyes.

"Body armor works" He gasped out and grinned "Still hurt like hell though"

"Please don't do anything else stupid. Please" Danny said giving him a quick kiss before pulling him up.

Steve gave him a devilish grin before grabbing a computer chair. Danny couldn't even yell before Steve pushed the chair down the hall throwing himself after it and shooting the women in the chest 3 times.

"What did I just say? Is there something the matter with you? Huh?" Danny yelled as he ran down the hallway and glared at Steve.

Steve hauled himself up and sighed "That was for Fryer"


	5. Chapter 5

"Take-out and wine sounds wonderful" Kono said into her phone as she walked out of HQ "Bye guys" She waved to Danny and Steve and Chin were leaving as well "And flowers and chocolate" She grinned "Yes Adam, that's what I want"

"I have to go Danny" Steve said before they got to the car "I have to go pick up Joe before he takes off again. I have to find Shelbourne"

Danny just looked at the ground, he knew Steve wanted to go and he couldn't stop him, so he walked around the car and put his hands on Steve's face looking directly into his eyes "Go. I will be here when you get back. I love you"

Steve put his hands over Danny's and closed his eyes, savoring every touch and feel of Danny before he left, in case he didn't come back "I love you too. So much. You made my life worth living when after my dad died and I came back"

Danny pulled him into a kiss, and then let go before pulling Steve even closer and got in the car and left. Steve watched the Camaro drive off, wanting so badly to go home and just stay with Danny, but he had to go. He got in his truck and drove the hospital and met Joe as he was coming out.

"Planning on running again Joe?" Steve asked as he got and stood in Joes way.

"It crossed my mind once or twice but I was actually on my to find you" Joe said, a challenging gleam in his eye.

"Lets go. I'm ready" Steve said stepping aside and gesturing to his truck.

"I sure hope you are son and may your father forgive me if you aren't" Joe said.


	6. Chapter 6

Their plane landed in Japan over 2 hours ago and Joe had ushered him to a dock and onto a small boat that drove for about 20 minutes before stopping in a small village.

"I was here before" Steve said jumping out and tying the boat off.

Joe stepped out beside him and said "Yeah about 18 hours after me"

Steve looked at Joe who just walked by him and up the hill into a small hut where he stopped inside. He pointed to a door "Everything you want to know is behind that door"

"Just like that Joe?" Steve said looking at the door "I open it and all my questions will be answered?"

"Just like that "Joe nodded.

Steve took a deep breath and stepped towards the door, raising his hand to knock. He looked back to  
Joe but he was gone and Steve was alone.

Steve took one more breath and knocked. The door opened and he almost collapsed, the door jamb the only thing holding him up "Mom?"


	7. Chapter 7

"No. Your supposed to be dead" Steve whispered "You died in a car explosion when I was 16! The officer came to the house and told us!"

"I know Sweetheart" She said and tears fell down her face "I'm so sorry" she reached out to hug him but he pulled back.

"No! If you were sorry you would have found some way to let me know! Instead of letting me and Mary believe that your were dead 18 years!" Steve yelled, his voice cracking as his own tears threatened to spill "Dad sent us away and I lost Mary! My childhood ended the day you died, or supposedly died, because Dad couldn't handle it. Then when dad died, I had no one! I was all alone...until I met Danny. He made my life worth living again and now your back and it's all falling apart again"

"I don't know what to tell you Steve" She said "I didn't want to do it, but your dad didn't want you kids involved, he said it was too dangerous. Your father left me everything about his case and that's why they faked my death and sent me here"

"It doesn't matter anymore! Wo Fat is behind bars and Governor Jameson is dead, so is Hiro Noshimuri" Steve said "Joe must have told you all this and still he kept you a secret from me. I could have prevented all this! The Governor dying, Hiro dying, Jenna dying and me being sent to jail!"

"Steve I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through all that, but your father told me to always trust Joe and Joe told me it was best for you not to know"She sniffled as more tears ran down her face.

Steve sighed, he couldn't stand to see her crying. She has suffered just as much as him. "Yeah Dad told me to always trust Joe too, and I did until he started keeping secrets from me. I'm sorry mom" He pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"Joe always told me about you and how good of a SEAL you became. I've always been so proud of you" She said into his shoulder and he smiled "Then he told me about your task force and that you were doing a great job in Hawaii. Who is this Danny that's captured your heart?"

Steve pulled back and looked at her "He's perfect but I will tell you about him later. I just want to go home and get you out of here"

Just then he heard someone else walk in and when he turned around it was Joe.

"Satisfied son?" Joe asked looking at them. Steve landed a fist square on Joe's jaw making him stumble backward.

"No, but I'll get there" Steve said, flexing his hand.

Once Joe got over the initial shock, he spit out some blood and looked at Steve "Great now let's get you two out of here"

On the plane ride home Joe explained what coming back would mean for her "You'll have to start a new life with a new name and everything because everyone thinks your dead" he explained that he would set her up with everything she needed and Steve would always be there.

"Tell me everything about your life" She said as she sat beside him on the plane.

"I can't mom I'm sorry. You know everything up until I was 16 then I went to Coronado for training and all my missions are classified. Danny doesn't even know but trust me he tries" Steve smiled fondly as he remembered who was waiting back home for him "He tries all night long sometimes"

His mom chuckled and said "I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. Tell me about him"

Steve didn't even know where to begin "Well we met when I was investigating dads murder. I was at the house looking through stuff when he came in. We were yelling and pointing our guns at each other" Steve smiled at the next part "I forced him to be my partner. We were checking out a lead when he got shot and I took off after the guy. When I had the guy cornered, he had a hostage and Danny shot him from behind. He started yelling at me and I used an arm-lock move on him from the SEALS and then he punched me in the jaw"

"A match made in heaven" His mom smiled.

He scoffed "Yeah, let me tell you. Danny may be short but he's stocky and well built and he packs a hell of punch. After that we became really good friends and I started to fall in love with him. He was always coming over and inviting me out to do stuff and his little girl, Grace, oh my god. Cutest kid ever and I love her to death"

"Is she adopted or..." His mom asked and Steve smiled. She had so much I catch up on.

"No Danny was married to a woman before. That's why he came to Hawaii. Rachel married another guy and moved and Grace is Danny's whole life" Steve said, he wasn't a big fan of Rachel and he kind of bristled when talking about her "But then Danny told me that he had started developing feelings for me but he didn't want it to ruin our friendship and I kissed him. He was shocked, you should have seen the look on his face and it's not often that Danny is speechless but he was and I told him I felt the same. We got married about a year ago" Steve sighed and leaned his head back against the plane seat.

"He sounds wonderful. What does he look like?" She asked, she wanted a mental picture of the family she had never been able to give her son.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, perfect. Shorter than me but not lean muscle like mine, you can see his. He's well muscled and stocky. Golden skin and blonde hair thats perfect everyday and bright blue eyes that show everything he's feeling. Very loud and obnoxious. But I love him with everything I am and he loves me but I don't know why" Steve said, he missed him so much, but he had found his mom.

"Why do you say that?" His mom asked "I'm sure he loves you"

Steve smiled "I know he loves me. As much as I love him but sometimes i just don't know why. He puts up with all my shit, my habits and all my problems and I don't know why. He even risked his life and not ever seeing Grace again to come rescue me in North Korea when Wo Fat kidnapped and tortured me"

"What? When did this happen?" She asked "Are you ok? Sweetheart I'm sorry"

"Joe never told you? " Steve asked and when she shook her head, he glared at Joe "you don't want to know what happened Mom, just know that I'm ok. Everything's ok now that your back"

"My son, grown up, in love, married and leader of an elite crime force" She said looking at his face "There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you and Mary" She said tearing up again

"Mom, don't cry please" Steve hugged her tight "it's ok now. It is, don't worry"

She smiled sadly at him and got up and went back to her own seat on the jet. She slept all the way back and only woke up when Steve shook  
her shoulder.

"Mom...mom wake up" Steve shook her shoulder again "We're home"


	8. Chapter 8

Steve stood at Hickam air force base watching for Danny to show up. There was a lot of activity at the base and Steve felt awkward standing around but he was looking for Danny in the crowd. His mom stood beside him, nervous to be back on the island. Steve saw a streak of blond hair push it's way through the crowd and a huge grin crossed his face.

"Danny!" Steve yelled his name and saw the bright blue eyes turn towards him. He dropped his duffel bag and ran towards him.

Danny was looking for the 6 ft. tall, tan, all muscle, husband of his when he heard someone yell his turned around and saw Steve above everyone else, god he was tall "Steve!" he saw Steve break out into a run and he ran towards him.

They crashed into each other, Steve wrapping his arms around the shorter man, hugging him tightly, not ever wanting to let him go "I missed you so much it hurt. I'm never leaving, ever again" He bent his head down and kissed him, not caring who saw.

Danny broke the kiss, gasping for air "I missed you too SuperSEAL" Danny grinned when Steve growled low in his throat "You said on the phone you had something important to tell me? "

Steve looked at Danny and took a deep breath "Yeah. Um...I found Shelbourne"

"Really? Who is it? Are they here with you?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Yeah but it's not someone I ever expected. I thought this person was dead" Steve said and Danny's blue eyes snapped back to him.

"Steve. Who is it?" Danny asked carefully.

Steve took a deep breath "It's my mom"

"Sorry babe, did you just say your mom?" Danny asked, staring incredulously at Steve.

"Yeah Danny. My mom" Steve replied, letting it sink in.

"Your mom is supposed to be dead. She died in a car explosion" Danny said "Steve are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure babe. It's her and it's a long story but that's for another time." Steve cupped Danny's face, looking into the blue eyes he had missed so much "I love you"

"I love you too." Danny whispered "Where is she?"

"She's right over there" Steve pointed to his mom who was still standing by the jet "Come on" Steve grabbed Danny's hand and led him toward the jet, picking up the duffel bag he had thrown along the way.

When they got there, both Danny and his mom looked really uncomfortable, he squeezed Danny's hand for reassurance and said "Danny, this is my mom. Mom this is Danny, my husband"

"So your the man who captured my sons heart and made him happier than I've ever seen?" She said and reached out to hug Danny.

Danny didn't want to be rude so he bit back his comment about her leaving her children for 18 years and hugged her back. After all, he would never have found Steve if not for this woman "Yes ma'am. I love him and he means the world to me" Danny felt Steve's arm wrap around his waist and pull him close.

"I'm so happy for you two" She said and pulled them both into a big hug.

"Come on Mom, I'll take you home" Steve said picking up their bags when she protested.

"No Steve, I can't intrude. It's yours and Danny's home now, not mine" She said "And plus I don't want to be a nuisance"

Danny bit back another comment about how she was a nuisance for 18 years and how much Steve had gone through and just said "No. Your coming home with us. You need to sleep and meet the rest of the family and you'll always be welcome. Plus it will be awhile before Joe has everything set up so you're staying with us"

They walked outside and Steve grinned when he saw his truck sitting there "Thanks babe"

Danny smiled "Well we wouldn't all fit in my car"

Steve loaded their things in the back and drive home, actually following the speed limit and traffic signs. Danny smiled, Steve's mom was having a good effect on him.

They pulled in the driveway and she stepped out of the truck, staring at the house "It hasn't changed one bit" She whispered

"Not really. I redid the inside a little bit after we had a bit of a disagreement with a suspect" Steve mumbled and winced when Danny elbowed him in the ribs "Ok he shot up the house and tried to kill me but he was my friend, how was I supposed to know?"

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. Steve's mom smiled as she listened to the 2 men go back and forth, she loved Danny already, then Steve said "Ok Danny! Ok! I give up"

Danny just smiled and stood on his tiptoes to kiss to kiss him.

"Come on mom let's get inside" Steve said and took her bags out of the truck, Danny walked in front of them and unlocked the door and shut off the alarm code.

Steve just put the bags down when he heard rumbling upstairs and saw Reaper and Seal come flying down the stairs, tripping over each other "Woah! Woah!" Steve yelled as they ran towards him.

They ran straight into his and Danny's legs and they collapsed on the floor in a tangle of arms, legs and fur, while his mom stood by and laughed. Steve managed to stand up and leaned down to pull Danny up too "Mom this is Reaper and Seal. Reaper is our police dog and Seal was Grace's idea but he's become a part of our family"

"He's a giant and he only has 3 legs" His mom said looking at Seal.

Steve and Danny both just chuckled "Yeah he's giant and messed up, but I love him. And Seal too" Danny said giving Steve and his mom a wink before getting a glare from Steve.

Doris looked at the small little family her son had managed to build. It was close-knit, they loved each other and were always there for each other. She couldn't wait to meet the other 2 team members and Grace. She smiled as Danny and Steve started arguing again. She loved them and hoped that she could become part of the family too.


End file.
